The present invention relates to a magnetic recording and reproducing device wherein two tape transport or drive means are provided with a single capstan in such a way that the tape may be made into contact with the heads with the optimum tension between the tape transport means, whereby excellent performance may be ensured.
Of various magnetic recording and reproducing systems using magnetic tapes, the so-called open reel systems have been widely used for excellent performance and high fidelity recording and reproduction. In the open reel systems, the tape is unwound from one of two reels mounted on the turntables, transported at relatively high constant speeds such as 38 cm/sec or 19 cm/sec. The open reel systems have been widely used in studios for broadcasting purpose and their excellent performance has been well known to those skilled in the art. In the past much efforts have been made to transport the tape at accurately a constant speed as possible in order to minimize wow and flutter so that the conventional open reel type magnetic recording and reproducing devices are very complex especially in a mechanism for transporting the tape at a constant speed.